


【双子北】Better Sex（四）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】Better Sex（四）

治知道北前辈一直保持着良好的健身习惯，为了能够接纳兄弟两人，确保体力足以让他们做到尽兴。白皙光滑的肌肤，漂亮紧致的肌肉线条，还有深谙他们喜好的身体，在他看来，现在的恋人比高中时代还要美味。犹如食材熟成的过程，无论是5A和牛还是鲔鱼腹肉，都要静待一段时间，才能迎来最为鲜香的阶段。  
但是，和娇贵食材转瞬即逝的最佳状态不同，北前辈只会越来越美味。  
恋人望向他的眼睛仿佛溶化的糖果，刚刚高潮过的身体痉挛似地吮吸他探入的部分。颤抖的双腿好好地打开，缠住他腰部的小腿肌肉打战。他没怎么动，便能轻松享受到对方健身的成果。北前辈还来不及组织好语言，喘息和呻吟已经热气腾腾地扑面而来。  
“啊哈、啊……按、按照治喜欢的……按治喜欢的方式来动……嗯……就好呀……”  
恋人的声音仿佛小股小股从喉咙里挤出来似的，类似的压力也从后穴自内而外地推动他。治当然不会退缩，反而往里多挤了一些。耳边滑过噗咻噗咻的响动，结合处变得更加湿润。  
“北前辈，内裤湿透了呀！”  
如同强调自己的存在感一般，侑故意大声说道。  
“湿掉的部分变大了！已经透明啦！”  
侑是个白痴，不过那个白痴没说错。。  
润滑液还有形形色色的体液，浸湿了薄薄的布料。原本贴身的内裤几乎成为北前辈的第二层皮肤，将股间的风景暴露无遗。被他们目光抚弄的后穴抖动着，又将一股热流浇灌于侵入的器官上。治惬意地舔舔嘴唇，手指连接着不久前恋人喷出的星星点点的精液。白浊黏稠得在他指尖拉丝，最大的一块粘住大腿内侧的肌肤，像果冻那样微微颤动。他含住食指，把北前辈的味道含进嘴里。  
“北前辈应该很清楚呀……”  
治抬起舌头，压向上颚，细细碾压，让整个口腔充满恋人的气息，再一处一处舔干净。北前辈的精液，北前辈的遗传基因，以及孕育子孙的可能性，都被他吞吃入腹。北前辈永远不会有血脉相连的后代，恋人的现在和未来全部属于他们。  
“我喜欢慢慢享用北前辈。”  
白纱下突起的乳头总是能挑起他的欲望。带动轻纱摇晃的乳首显得特别色情。用舌头舔，或是用手指轻戳，它都会以更加撩人的姿态抖动。充血的乳头有一种不可思议的舌感，既不是软，也不是硬，而是充满弹性。用舌头稍加品尝，就能获得恰到好处的享受。  
被薄纱朦胧的触感所包裹，治张开手指抚摸北前辈的小腹。胸部的触碰在腹部引发复杂的抽搐，只放进小半的性器让恋人格外有感觉。他刚刚抬起头，就迎来湿软又绵长的亲吻。彼此缠绵的唇舌和灼热发烫的面容勾起了贯穿脊髓的冲击，灼热的焦躁感自下身膨胀升起。理所当然的，他立刻将这股躁动转嫁给心爱的恋人。  
治动了起来，依然是慢慢动。  
柔缓地摩擦北前辈距离入口最近的敏感点，他重复着浅尝辄止的过程，直到恋人的内脏发软发胀。  
“嗯、嗯啊……啊！”  
治稍稍用力，顶到北前辈很有感觉的地方。他停顿片刻，对准腹内的一点按动几次，然后开始毫不留情地搅拌。后穴像是非常渴望他似地紧紧收缩，入口处扣住性器的前端，犹如最激烈的热吻一样，不允许他抽身而退。  
“啊……啊啊，呀啊，那里……治、治呀！”  
恋人的下半身弹跳得很厉害，他用了些力气才稳住对方。高潮的震撼通过被压紧的性器鲜明地传递过来。几乎被律动和翻滚卷成一条绳索的内裤也滑了过来，轻轻勒住他硬挺的根部，意外的刺激令他短促地吐出一口气。还不够，他想，远远不够。  
他要给恋人更多的快乐。  
治主动迎向北前辈极具压迫力的收缩，朝纵深处开拓。  
大概是三人交往一个月左右的时候，他们想方设法用光避孕套，第一次得到和恋人无套做爱的机会。在那之后，除非有特殊情况，他们很少戴套。固然是因为不带套抽插的感觉更容易让人上瘾，不过还有另一个重要理由——他们渴望将一切直接交给北前辈。精液也好，遗传基因也好，孕育后代的机会也好，射在恋人体内就等于断绝了其他可能性，承诺他们唯独属于北前辈。  
他们对北前辈的独占欲，以及他们渴望在恋人身上找到的对他们的独占欲，随着一次又一次满足的做爱不断被强化。  
自己细致涂抹玩弄过的内壁就像内裤一样全部湿透了，荡出顺从的水声。啾咕啾咕，噗啾噗啾，于北前辈的内脏间热切回响。肠壁一下一下地收紧，肉壁贴合他的侵犯蜿蜒扭动，多么轻微的冲撞都会激起臀部的剧烈颤抖。只要让恋人后面彻底高潮过一次，接下来的反应肯定越来越好。  
分开北前辈痉挛的手指，十指相扣，治挺身侵入内脏深处。恋人的全身在快感中震颤，撞到臀瓣的弹力尤其迷人。准备充分的后穴和北前辈平时冷静的性格截然不同，湿湿的、热热的，而且很黏人。湿滑柔嫩的内壁细致入微地攥住蓬勃的欲望，这种感觉不管再来多少次都会让他胃口大开。  
治触碰着唯有他们才能探索的隐秘领域，仔细周道地按摩，逐渐提高搅动内脏的速度。就像是从内侧一点点刮掉北前辈的理智和自我意识，把恋人削成甘愿屈服的形态，削成他们的所有物。  
“呀啊！啊……啊啊！呜啊……嗯……”  
北前辈断断续续地呻吟着，同样断断续续地高潮着。治清晰地感到，恋人高潮的间隔愈发短促，自己每次的戳刺都能引发一场撼动身心的浪潮。迅速蓄积的快乐汇合成持续的高潮，即将淹没北前辈所剩无几的意识。他插入时对方便肌肉紧绷，拔出来则像失去力气那样瘫软。恋人再也无法随心所欲地控制自己的身体，只能在他的引导下产生一次比一次更加强烈的快感。  
愈发敏锐的感知与难以抵抗的欢愉同时在他们体内生效，宛若作用力和反作用力。北前辈有多么舒服，对他的冲击就有多么惊人。就像熟成抵达美味的巅峰，就像火锅里煮出精华满满的浓汤。在淡淡的雾气和滚烫的体温间，治急促地喘息着，吞咽美味。  
“北前辈……”  
此时此刻，整个世界都让他感到幸福。  
呼吸让他感到幸福，呼唤恋人的名字让他感到幸福，北前辈又一次的高潮让他感到幸福，就连那个人融化在侑怀里的姿态也让他感到幸福。  
“……北前辈觉得舒服吗？”  
治轻吻恋人的唇，问道。答案必然是肯定的，但他想听对方亲口说出来。  
“嗯……很舒服……喜欢呀……”  
他感到恋人的指尖稍稍用力，抓住了他的手，从那里一直抓住了心脏。比心脏跳动得更剧烈的，是结合处的颤抖。他挺起腰，而他的兄弟以更迅速更饥渴的视线瞄准北前辈的下身。侑应该能看得很清楚吧，看见恋人沉醉地含住他性器的样子。灼热的内壁紧缚入侵的器官，后穴一缩一缩地用力吮吸。偶尔暴露的柔嫩内脏像是被翻出又塞回，通过触感和视觉同时刺激性欲。每一次抽插，北前辈湿润的体内都会牢牢吸引住他的勃起，恰如对方难以抵御的魅力。  
“嗯、嗯啊……侑、治，我一直很期待……”  
“期待和我们做爱？”  
侑深深嗅着恋人的头发，声音因为欲望而嘶哑。他和北前辈做爱的震动与痉挛始终同步反馈给那家伙，而现在臀部被他撞得来回滑动的轨道产生了少许改变——那个白痴已经硬邦邦地复苏了。  
“啊……是呀，期待……期待很多……唔！期待你们，包括和你们做爱……你们……”  
他们的恋人只有和他们做爱的经验，却是经验丰富、头脑聪颖、悟性非凡。明明只尝过他们的味道，只记住他们的性器，却毫无遗漏地回应并满足他们的所有性癖，无论是肉体上的，还是精神上的。  
“你们总是……超乎想象。”  
在黏黏糊糊的结合处反复出入实在太舒服了。窄小又湿濡的压迫，令他不禁低声呻吟。北前辈陶醉般的话语浸湿了他的耳朵，治感到自己手指发紧，不捏住些东西就不行。他抓住恋人左侧的乳首。乳晕发烫，乳头挺立，即使用指腹压下去还会立刻弹回来。北前辈里面起起伏伏地一直在高潮，深处的压榨感仿佛能够搅碎感知，警告他到此为止。但他知道这里还不是尽头，自己可以抵达更深的位置。巧妙地撑开四周的褶皱，治深吸一口气，缓慢而坚定地贯穿了不得不向他屈服的内脏。霎时间，恋人的心脏和乳头在他掌中剧烈跳动起来。  
“噗啊……啊……哦……”  
一点不剩。  
舔舐北前辈颤抖的喉结，治确认自己已经将恋人一点不剩地捕食。  
无论是身体还是思绪，他没给北前辈留下一点私人空间。从头脑到内脏，敲骨吸髓，吞噬殆尽。  
“喜、喜欢……嗯……你们……惊喜……呜……爱……”  
恋人的四肢颤动不止，就像是为了告诉他们这些而把自己逼到近乎窒息的绝境。  
“我爱你们呀……爱……”  
北前辈总是能说出他们最想听的话。不，不对，北前辈只是说出自己最想说的话，而这些话恰恰是他们最想听的话。治感到自己脸颊发烫。恋人的泪水流到了他脸上，而他自己也在流泪。  
是幸福得快要死掉的泪水。  
“我……”  
“我也爱北前辈！最爱北前辈！”  
“我爱你呀，北前辈……”  
无暇与抢答的白痴计较，治温柔地吻去恋人的泪痕。灼热的肠壁包裹住他，如同难舍难分的拥抱。  
“北前辈，我……”  
“可以呀。”  
如同猜透了他的心思，恋人呢喃道。接连不断的高潮让北前辈的内脏颤抖不停。端正的面容因爱意而神情恍惚，内壁的蠕动却堪称妖艳，无所不用其极地裹挟濒临射精的性器。  
“在我里面射出来吧，全部……”  
柔软的话语，怂恿快感从下身直冲大脑。他本以为这就是自己忍耐的极限，可他们那位严格的恋人根本不懂得何为适可而止。  
“好幸福……啊、啊啊……被你们射在里面，是我……最幸福的时候呀……”  
猛烈得仿佛正击颜面的一拳。  
心脏扑通扑通跳动，治激烈地射精了。即使暂时没有还击之力，好胜心依然让他在高潮途中坚持刺激北前辈的敏感点。那些为恋人喷射的精液，被零距离贴附的内脏热情吞吃，一滴不剩。  
他们最幸福的时候，就是感受到北前辈同样贪婪地爱着他们的时候。

【未完待续】


End file.
